My Angel: I'll Never Forgive Us
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Vegeta's POV... hints of Serena/Vegeta. Read to find out... it's hard to explain... Sequel: My Angel - Damn Us


**_My Angel: I'll Never Forgive Us_**

**_by_****_ Sere G_**

Stupid woman…

STUPID!

I remember… it all started two years ago…

We found out a new evil was coming… one more powerful than any of our other enemies… We all knew we'd have to train, but that bumbling fool, Kakarott, found out from King Kai that no matter how hard we trained, we wouldn't be enough.

We had one year until they arrived… so the fool sought help. He and his friends gathered up the dragon balls, and he asked the dragon to send the needed help.

He sent you.

Ripped from your home world, you appeared in a flash of light, unconscious, up on the lookout where we were. Sprawled out on the ground, surrounded by your hair of gold… I remember even now what ran through my mind, without me even realizing it; you were an angel, pure and simple.

That was the first thing that ran through my mind. The second thing was that this was our help? This weak-looking woman-child?

I admit it now… I was foolish to think that.

When you awoke, you were scared at first, and cried out. But that was understandable, since the first thing you saw when you awoke was that three-eyed weakling, Tien. When you found out why you were here, however, and you heard of our need, you were determined to help. Everyone, including me, thought that the dragon had somehow made some mistake, but you were determined to prove yourself. We didn't know it, but you were tired of being weak.

We decided to give you a chance, sensing your hidden power… And so, the training began…

We knew that you would need to start with someone specific, because of our limited time. I was never considered, probably because Kakarott thought I'd kill you by doing too much, too fast. Him and his son wasn't an option, because they'd be too soft on you… there was really only one option.

Piccolo.

Your training started with him, and I pretty much forgot about you, concentrating on my own training for the impending enemy. I gave you not another thought until I saw you four months later, when Piccolo, strangely subdued, came back with you, and I barely recognized you.

Your hair of gold had been loosened out of its strange buns and now was back in a long braid. You wore a fighting gi, with royal blue pants, tied with a red sash. The upper part of your outfit was a blue undershirt which matched the pants, covered by a white fighting shirt. Around your neck was red choker, a crescent moon at its center. Your once-milky skin was now darkly tanned from hours and hours of living out in the sun, and a crescent moon blazed a bright gold against your forehead. The weakness was gone from your blue eyes that had been there when you had arrived. You were now a warrior.

You were beautiful.

Now, it was my turn to train you. You came to live at Capsule Corp, where both I and my mate lived, along my baby son, and we trained and sparred each day in the gravity room.

The first time I came at you, I expected you to be easy… imagine my surprise when I found myself slammed into the wall. Heh…

I taught you many techniques, and how to refine your fighting style, and you amazed me by equaling my own skills. With your warrior skills and strength, you reminded me of the women of my old home world, yet far more beautiful. Unlike Saiyan women, you glowed with an inner light so bright it blinded me.

Being around you, even as I fought you harder and harder, I felt myself softening, and I hated you for it. And being around the woman who actually was my mate began to grate more and more on my nerves… I found myself comparing her to you.

I never told you, but you amazed me with how much you changed, how much you refined yourself. You were, in my eyes, perfect. But I would never tell you.

I no longer laid with my mate… honor prevented me from doing so. Normally, Saiyans mate for life, but I could no longer be with her if I did not love her…

For in the time that we trained, we found ourselves falling for each other… and to prolong the training time between us, so that we could further heighten our strengths (or so we convinced each other), we spent a day in the room of spirit and time, up at Dende's lookout. In that time, you found that, like Saiyans, your own species had a higher level… When you changed, I was surprised at your new form…

I pissed you off, as I do to so many people, but this time I went too far… imagine my surprise when I found myself fighting an angel. Literally. Your long tresses had turned as silver as moonlight, your eyes had changed from azure to gold, and your back was graced by enormous white wings.

You were exhausted after that transformation, but, eventually, you were able to do it without being depleted afterwards.

They say that passion in fighting and passion in love can be quite similar… we proved this one 'night' in that room… Heh… I'm sure you remember, don't you, my angel?

When it was time to turn you over to Kakarott and his boy, I felt the urge to kill them both, and it had nothing to do with my normal rage towards Kakarott.

Those last four months I spent training, and they were over before I knew it.

The enemy came, as was expected… the enemy was a strong as was expected. Everyone one of us died weakening it, and you were the one to beat it in the end.

You were overcome with grief, seeing us all dead around you, and, in your angel form, you ascended, transforming into a princess, and using the crystal you'd always carried. You depleted your energies returning us to life, and the last thing you did before dying was smile at me, saying that it would be okay… that you loved me…

Once more the dragon balls were gathered… I helped this time.

And you were brought back, my angel.

What you told us next shouldn't have surprised me, but it did.

You had to go back. Of course you had to go back… this wasn't your home. You'd been sent to help against the enemy, and the enemy was gone, so it was time for you to go.

And so, using your crystal, you left.

I never did tell you how I felt, not even on that one night… Stupid woman…

Stupid me. I was a fool.

Bitch.

With you gone, I find myself slipping back into my normal life, with my mate.

For I know you'll never return. You fell from heaven like an angel, and, like an angel, you had to go back… but you changed us all forever…

Stupid.

I'll never forgive you…

I'll never forgive me…

I'll never forgive us…

**QS: I'm sorry… I know this is crap. See, it was written on a whim. I've never written from V's point of view. Again, sorry for the crap… BTW, if any of you were wondering about that battle outfit of Serena's which I described, she altered her Sailor Moon outfit with her crystal. If you liked this, be sure and read the sequel that I just put up… My Angel: Damn Us**

**PS: Have you all heard of Gaia? It's a site where you can talk about anything: politics, anime, science, religion, debate, movies, music, etc. You can also role-play on it. See, you design this little character to represent you, and then you go around posting messages, which earns you gold which you can spend on clothes to put on your character. They've got Jason masks, pretty dresses, kimonos, samurai outfits, elf ears, fox ears, etc. It's really cool.**

**Just go to to sign up. If you do, please do me a favor and put durinaenovfurae in the box for who referred you. Also, if you do, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
